


vhs tapes

by SpiderShell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Love, Marriage Proposal, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderShell/pseuds/SpiderShell
Summary: Peter swallowed hard and approached MJ, throwing a terrified glance back at Ned as he did so. His best friend threw him an encouraging thumbs up, so he took a deep breath and opened his mouth. “Hey, MJ,” he began, hands behind his back.MJ looked up from her book and blinked. “Hey loser. Whatcha up to?”“I - uh - was wondering if I could take you out for dinner Friday night?” Peter said, butterflies dancing in his stomach.An ear-splitting grin appeared on MJ’s face. “I thought you’d never ask!” she laughed. “Of course!”AKA, Peter navigates his relationship with MJ with the help of advice from the Avengers.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	vhs tapes

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I did not make the vows and wedding service up - I copied those from a modern traditional wedding service script!! Also, the proposal is courtesy of one my ex-boyfriend wrote for me 😂😂
> 
> Hope you all enjoy <333

* * *

_Sam: Pull up your socks and ask her on a date already!_

* * *

Peter swallowed hard and approached MJ, throwing a terrified glance back at Ned as he did so. His best friend threw him an encouraging thumbs up, so he took a deep breath and opened his mouth. “Hey, MJ,” he began, hands behind his back. 

MJ looked up from her book and blinked. “Hey loser. Whatcha up to?”

“I - uh - was wondering if I could take you out for dinner Friday night?” Peter said, butterflies dancing in his stomach. 

An ear-splitting grin appeared on MJ’s face. “I thought you’d never ask!” she laughed. “Of course!”

Peter's heart stuttered. Had she really just agreed?

"See you Friday for our date, Peter," MJ said, standing up and moving past him.

* * *

_Steve: Make sure you’re ready to commit. If you are, give her all of your heart._

* * *

MJ leaned over the bridge, looking at the reflection of the city lights in the water, lips slightly parted. 

_She’s the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen_ , Peter thought, awestruck as he stared at her. _I'm so lucky_. 

"Stop staring, Peter," MJ said suddenly, shaking Peter from his thoughts. He blinked and blushed as he met her gaze. "Sorry."

"Got something on your mind?"

"No - well, yes. I, uh -". He paused, hardly believing that this was actually happening. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

MJ turned around fully to face him, a dusting of darker hue on her cheeks. She took a step closer and grabbed his wrist, pulling him closer to her. "Yes," she whispered before planting a kiss on his cheek. "I'd be honoured."

* * *

_Bruce: Make an effort to talk to each other through the university years - the more you talk, the longer the relationship stays alive._

* * *

"What do you think about this one?" Peter asked as he and MJ left the open day of Columbia University.

"I think I like this one the most so far," MJ said slowly. "It's close to home, has the degree I want, and seems relatively clean. But what do you think?"

Peter cleared his throat. "It's a good university, but I feel like M.I.T offers me more in what I'm aiming for. But, you know, I don't have to - this one's not so bad. I mean, I could-"

"Stop it, Peter," MJ admonished, tugging on his arm gently. "It's your dream to be admitted to M.I.T. I don't want to hold you back. _Go._ "

"But I wouldn't be able to see you," Peter protested.

"You can video call me," MJ countered with a sad smile. "And make sure you text and call me every day. I don't want you to go losing your head all the way over there in Massachusetts."

Peter laughed wetly and wrapped an arm about MJ's waist. "No way that's ever going to happen. I have eyes for you only."

* * *

_Thor: Treat her to one of your Midgardian customs called vacations. Jane was partial to those, especially the ones by your great ocean._

* * *

Peter closed his eyes, breathing in the sweet smell of the air and listening to the sounds of wind in palm trees, soft waves, and pages rustling. He opened one eye and glanced at MJ, who was lying on a lounger on the overhang of their two-bedroom over-water beach bungalow, buried deep within her book. 

He sighed happily and turned onto his back, mind memorised by the colour of the sky. "This place is beautiful," he murmured, "Airtootarki." His brows furrowed. "Wait, that's not right. Aitutaki? Ha, yes."

"You need to work on your pronunciation," MJ commented with a snigger, eyes just visible over the top of her book. "I think there were too many r's."

"Says you, the language freak," Peter shot back with a grin. "Not everyone can pick up languages like you."

"Jokes on you. Cook Islands Mãori isn't _that_ hard to say if you actually pay attention," MJ countered.

"Whatever."

* * *

_Clint: Make sure she feels like you're listening to her and respecting her opinion._

* * *

"You can't just do that!" MJ's voice went higher as she got more and more upset. "Leaving me in a restaurant with no notice? It's not cool, Peter."

Peter held his hands up. "But-"

"I know there was a robbery, but did you think about how I'd feel before running off as Spider-Man?"

Taking a deep, deep breath to calm down, Peter met his girlfriend's gaze. "You're right."

MJ froze. "What?"

"It was wrong to leave you like that. It was a pretty crappy thing to do, and I'm really sorry. I'll make an effort to avoid looking at the news or alerts from Karen during our date night dinners, and at the very least, let you know that I'm going."

MJ flung her arms around Peter. "Thank you," she whispered. "And I'm sorry for yelling at you."

* * *

_Natasha: Celebrate together. Milestones are a sign of a strong and special relationship._

* * *

The day of their graduation, which was also, coincidentally, the seventh anniversary of their relationship, Peter ditched the official M.I.T celebratory dinner and took the soonest flight to New York so he could have a more private celebration with May, Happy, Tony, Pepper, Morgan, and of course, MJ. She met him at the airport, and the first thing he did was pull her into a tight hug, whispering "Happy anniversary, babe," in her ear. 

He watched her interact with 12-year-old Morgan during dinner and for the first time saw how good she was with children. "Is there anything she can't do?" he whispered, earning some delighted chuckles from Tony and May, who were within earshot. 

"She's a good one," Tony said, jabbing an elbow into Peter's ribs. "Make sure you keep her."

The young man jabbed back at his mentor before turning his eyes back to MJ.

 _I want to marry this woman,_ he realised suddenly.

* * *

_Bucky: Give her the best surprise of her life. You'll know the right time._

* * *

“Come with me,” Peter whispered in MJ’s ear as he pulled her away from the crowd. The sounds of the party faded away as the two walked through the gardens, small lights along the path outlining their rosy faces with twinkling flickers. 

MJ squeezed Peter’s hand. “Where are we going?”

"You'll see," he chuckled, trying to bite back a grin.

The young woman gasped as they rounded a bend in the path and came upon an illuminated pavilion, glowing with dazzling beauty in the midst of rose beds. "It's beautiful," MJ whispered.

Peter led her to the center and grabbed both her hands, meeting her gaze with something in his eyes that made her heart skip a beat.

"MJ," he began, "ever since I met you, I've loved you. You are the smartest and most beautiful girl I've ever known, and I can't imagine life without you." He knelt down, eyes shining, and presented an open box before her. "Will you give me the honour of being my wife? Michelle Jones, will you marry me?"

“Yes!” MJ said breathlessly, and Peter slipped the ring onto her finger as champagne sprayed into the air around them.

* * *

_Tony: Don’t give up on each other. She’s the greatest and most special thing that you’ll ever have, so fight for her._

* * *

Peter met MJ’s eyes, smiling at her in adoration. _She’s stunning,_ he thought, before turning his gaze to the officiant. 

“Groom, please recite the vows written on your card.”

Taking a deep breath, Peter glanced down at his card and focused his attention on his wife-to-be.. “I, Peter Parker, take you, Michelle Jones, to be my wedded wife,” he began, pouring all of his love, sincerity, and promises into the words as he spoke. “I give to you in the presence of these witnesses my promise to stay by your side, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live.”

A tear ran down his cheek as he stared at MJ and listened to her recite the same thing back to him. 

“Having this love in your hearts,” the officiant continued, “you have chosen to seal your vows by exchanging rings. From the earliest of times, the circle has been a sign of completeness. The rings that you have chosen to wear have neither beginning nor end, much like your love for one another. They are a symbol of the words that you speak today. May these rings be, from this day forward, your most treasured adornment, and may the love they symbolise be your most precious possession. As you wear these rings, may they be a constant reminder of these glad promises you are making today.” 

He paused and turned towards Peter. “Peter, take this ring, place it on Michelle’s finger, and repeat after me: I give you this ring as a symbol…”

“I give you this ring as a symbol..”

“...of my love and faithfulness to you.”

“...of my love and faithfulness to you.”

Peter slipped the ring onto MJ’s finger and rubbed her knuckles gently. “I love you,” he mouthed silently. She giggled and repeated after the officiant. When her fingers gently slipped the ring onto his, he thought he'd never feel so happy again.

“The rings have now been exchanged. Peter and Michelle, from this moment forward, you will never be alone. You will carry with you the love of another person, giving you a completeness and renewed lightness. May your life together be immersed in love and excitement. May you strive to enrich each other in every possible way. And may you work to bring the peace you find to this world.”

There were sniffles from the small crowd of people at the service, and out of the corner of his eye, Peter could see May and Pepper dabbing at their eyes with their handkerchiefs and Tony trying his best to remain strong but failing as tears slipped down his cheeks.

“Having pledged their fidelity to one another: to love, honour, and cherish one another in the presence of this gathering and by the authority vested in me by the Constitution and the laws of this state, it is my honour to now pronounce you husband and wife.”

The watching crowd erupted into cheers, temporarily drowning out the officiant. 

"You may now kiss the bride," he said, raising his voice to be heard above the noise, and Peter stepped forward, taking MJ in his arms, and then he was kissing her. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honour to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Peter Benjamin Parker!"

**Author's Note:**

> Have an awesome day!


End file.
